


Changes

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Confessions, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Time Jump, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, delinquent!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: You've had your fair share of run-ins with the Chief of Police during your late teenage years. While there was always some tension there, neither of you ever acted on it. After a few years, you return to Hawkins and run into Hopper. Will you finally give in to all of those emotions? Or is this another case of letting fate slip out of your hands?Warnings: Mentions of Drug Abuse and Child Neglect
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y’all for all of the kind words and encouragement. I think it just took me finding something I was inspired with for me to write something somewhat decent. I shouldn’t rush things, but, ya know how it goes. Pressure and all that nonsense. Not 100% sure when the next chapter of TLC will come out, but I’m aiming for this weekend or early next week!

To say that you had a bit of an attitude problem during your late teenage years would be a little bit of an understatement. While your grades were above and beyond for someone of your predicament, you definitely acted out a lot outside of the school halls. Graffiti, theft, egging the neighbors’ houses...you name it, you did it. While a small part of you wanted to blame your parents’ negligence for the way you acted out, you knew an even larger part of you did it for the thrill of it all. It wasn’t until that last run-in with Hawkins PD that you decided to stop all of your bullshitting and get a grip on yourself.

_“(Y/N),” Hopper groaned, restraining your hands behind your back after he picked you up on a DUI charge. “You really need to stop doing this shit.”  
_

_“Well, if I stopped, I wouldn’t be able to see you, Chief,” you slurred, your legs tripping over one another as he pulled you into the police station._

_“Yeah, what would I do without the constant flow of your files on my desk?” he asked sarcastically, leading you down the hallway and into his office.  
_

_He shut the door, unlocking your binds before sitting you down on a chair in front of his desk. You groaned, grabbing your head as the room began to spin around you. He sighed, retrieving a water bottle and some crackers from a bottom drawer of his desk before handing them to you._

_“Eat and drink,” he said monotonously. “Trust me, you’ll feel better.”  
_

_“Why you being so nice to me, Chief?” you asked, taking the products from his hands with narrowed eyes. “You trying to slip into my pants or somethin’?”  
_

_Hopper chuckled, his cheeks blushing as he waved his hands in dismissal, “Oh, please. Not my type. I don’t dig on girls who wear revealing clothes and have beautiful eyes. Nope. Definitely not.”_

_You winked at him, sipping the water before opening the pack of crackers. He sighed, leaning against his desk as he looked down at you, “Look, I’m not gonna book you, okay?”_

_“Why?” you asked through a mouthful of dry crackers.  
_

_“Because, as of twelve in the morning two days ago, you no longer qualify as a juvenile,” he stated plainly, crossing his hands in front of his waist. “This would mean real jail time for you.”  
_

_You swallowed audibly, your eyes widening as you looked up at him, “Oh.”_

_“Yeah, **oh** ,” he chuckled before walking back around his desk and sitting down. “You’re a really smart young lady. You really need to get your shit together.”  
_

_“Young lady?” you laughed, rolling your eyes. “Come on, Chief. Who are we kidding?”  
_

_“What? That’s what you are,” he defended, leaning forward on his hands. “A very bright, very funny, very beautiful young lady.”  
_

_“I knew you were trying to get in my pants,” you smiled, sipping the rest of the water down. “You don’t have to woo me, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”  
_

_He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face, “(Y/N), I’m being serious. You’re old enough to leave, make something of yourself. I was just like you when I was your age, and, hell, Vietnam is what straightened my ass out.”_

_“You telling me to enlist in the army?” you tilted your head, trying to concentrate on him as your vision became less blurry with the help of the crackers in your hand.  
_

_“No,” he smiled. “I’m telling you to get out of Hawkins.”  
_

_⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺  
_

You’d never been more grateful for that heart to heart that night, neither of your parents giving two shits about what you became or where you ended up. You must have stayed in his office for two hours just talking with one another about what your next step would be. You’d always had a thing for the hulking Chief of Police, especially whenever he would cuff you. You’d joked with him countless times that the only reason you kept committing acts of vandalism was so he would put his hands on you.

Only a small part of that was false.

You’d moved out of your house a week later, traveling west until you ended up in Michigan. A few community college classes and some part time jobs here and there really helped you get back onto your feet. Flash forward five years later and you were on the quick track to earning your teaching degree. 

_Make a difference in the lives of kids like you_ , you thought to yourself. _Be someone else’s Hopper_.

Well, maybe not _exactly_ like Hopper.

He was the only thing that made this trip back to Indiana somewhat bearable, the prospect of possibly seeing him walking around on the streets of Hawkins. You’d gotten a phone call a few days ago from your aunt, explaining how your mother had passed away, the details of which still remained fuzzy to everyone, but you’d be willing to bet money that it was a result of all of the Oxycodone she put in her system. Since your father had run off a few months after you had, so you were the only one left. The only beneficiary of her will and testament.

Going back to your old apartment was, to put it simply, overwhelmingly depressing. The floors were littered with garbage, the sink piled up to an unnerving degree with dirty dishes...she had lived in filth, a zombie of her former self. And _that_ was saying something.

After going through important documents and objects in her closet, your aunt told you to go and take a break, to see the town which had blossomed in business over the past five years. You reluctantly agreed, promising to bring her back a coffee as she continued to clean up the remnants of the living room. 

She was nothing like your mother, in the best possible way. You’d always wanted to move in with her, to have _her_ be your mother. 

Life always did have a funny way of making things happen.

_⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺_

You sighed as you entered the old, yet familiar, diner a few blocks away from the apartment complex. You remembered coming in here and raising hell every weekend in high school, often “dining and dashing” due to your lack of money and empty stomach. No one would recognize you now, though.

Your hair was cleaner and cut simply. You wore light makeup on your face to hide the scars you’d received in the countless fights you’d gotten into in high school. Your clothes were cleaner, brighter in color, and much more elegant, a far cry from the metal band tee shirts and ripped denim jeans you’d worn every day. 

You smiled at a familiar waitress, offering a tiny wave to her as she poured coffee to a police officer hunched over the counter. To your delight, her eyes narrowed at you before her face split into a smile.

“Oh my god, as I live and breath,” she shook her head, placing the pot of coffee next to the stranger as she approached you. “(Y/F/N). I’ll be damned.”

You chuckled, shaking your head before wrapping your arms around the Twyla in greeting. She’d always helped you out, sometimes even sneaking you free bits of food here and there whenever you weren’t stealing from the diner. She understood more than anyone what your life was like, and you’d always owe her your gratitude for that.

“It’s been so long,” you smiled, parting from her before looking over her face. 

“You look so _different_ ,” she gasped, looking you over before reaching a hand up to touch your styled curls. “You really cleaned yourself up...I’m so proud of you, kid.”

“You really did,” came a familiarly gruff voice from behind her. 

The cop.

Your ears perked up, the sound of that voice triggering a thousand memories. If you were playing a game of who changed the most, you’d say that Hopper had won it fair and square. He’s gained weight, sure, but not one ounce of his handsomeness lessened. In fact, he probably dripped more sex appeal now than he ever did before. A thick mustache graced his upper lip, his baby blue eyes staring holes into you as you both stared at each other in silence.

Twyla kissed your cheek, telling you to seat yourself before returning to the rest of her customers, leaving you to the wolves as you hovered in front of him.

“ _Hopper_ ,” you breathed, a wide smile cracking your face before you walked towards him, your body going in for hug before you could stop yourself.

With wide eyes, he widened his arms and held you close to him, a small smile on his face as he smelled your perfume. You parted from him, your red lips twitching before you sat down next to him.

“What’s with that mustache, Magnum?” you teased, licking your lower lip as you fell into a familiar ritual.

“Mustache?” he asked, chuckling as he looked over your body. “What’s with all of _this_?”

“You don’t like my style, Chief?” you chuckled, smoothing down your dress.

“You look gorgeous,” he whispered, sipping his coffee as he looked over your face. “You look...just, yeah. What I already said.”

You blushed, looking down at your lap, “I have you to thank for that, you know.”

“ _Me?_ ” he teased, nudging your knee with his. “Nah, that was all you, sweetheart. Heard you were making something of yourself. I’m really proud of ya.”

You bit the inside of your cheek, suddenly feeling sheepish around him, “Yeah. I have one more semester of student teaching and then I go into the school district.”

“A teacher?” he grinned, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. He placed one in between his lips, lighting the end of the stick before smiling at you, “Never took you for an authoritarian. Always despised authority, if I recall correctly.”

“Nah. I just despised _you_ ,” you joked, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as he smirked at you.

You recognized that look in his eye. It was a look you wished he’d acted on several times...a look that would make you do anything for him. A look you often fantasized about at night, even to this day.

You shook your head clear of your thoughts, “You on break, Chief?”

“Yeah,” he groaned, shaking his head as the filter of his Camel began to retreat. “Probably should get going soon, but...I don’t wanna leave you all alone. I heard about your mom. I’m sorry about that, kid.”

“It’s okay,” you shrugged. “I hadn’t talked to her in five years, so, it wasn’t as hard of a blow as it should have been, I guess.”

He nodded his head slowly, “I get that. I felt the same way when my old man passed. Similar circumstances, remember?”

You nodded your head knowingly, recalling all of those conversations filled with empathy exchanged between the both of you. 

“I’ll tell you what,” he sighed, putting his cigarette out into a nearby ashtray. “Why don’t I get your lunch and you eat it back at the station?”

A part of you shivered, the memories of each time you’d been at the station flashing in your mind. Only this time, you’d be there as a guest, not a thug.

“Okay, Chief,” you smiled. “Deal.”

⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺

The walk to the station was tense, to say the least. There was some underlying tension between the both of you that refused to break, no matter how many times you’d flirted with him or he’d made you laugh.

You knew what it was. 

Boy, did you _ever_ know what it was.

He’d ushered you down the familiar hallway and back into his office, everything looking the exact same save for a few more picture frames on the walls. He took off his jacket and hat as you looked around, admiring an image of him and a young girl.

“Who’s that?” you asked with a smile, pointing your finger at the picture.

“Oh, that’s El,” he grinned, leaning against his desk as you continued to look at other pictures of her. “She’s my daughter.”

“I didn’t know you had another daughter,” you whispered, allowing your fingers to trace the frame. 

“It’s complicated, but, yeah. I adopted her last year,” he smiled softly, crossing his arms as you turned to look at him. 

You placed the to-go box on the desk next to him before sitting down in front of him, crossing your legs as you looked up at his hulking figure.

“I read all about your adventures while I was away,” you said. “Everything with that Byers kid...Hopper, you’re such a _good_ man.”

He flushed under your praise, shaking his head, “There was a kid in danger. It’s my job.”

“Yeah, but everyone else gave up on him...except _you_ ,” you whispered. “Kind of like how you never gave up on me.”

“I knew you were destined for better things,” he grunted. “And, look where you are now.”

“Yeah,” you smiled, looking down at your feet.

The air was thicker than before. You could feel it.

You looked up under thick eyelashes to see his eyes trained on the swell of your breasts hidden behind your dress. You felt your body shiver under the intensity of his gaze, a familiar thrum presenting itself between your thighs.

“You really do look beautiful, (Y/N),” he whispered, his jaw clenching as his eyes returned to yours. 

“You sayin’ I wasn’t beautiful before?” you teased, leaning forward.

“No, no, no,” he shook his head. “You were always beautiful. You just...look really mature and...yeah.”

“Yeah,” you repeated.

Thicker and thicker.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Chief,” you said coyly, letting your eyes rake over his figure.

“You don’t have to lie,” he groaned, rolling his eyes playfully. “I’ve definitely put on the pounds. Being a dad will do that to you.”

“You look good with the extra weight,” you shrugged. “I mean, I caught a glimpse of your ass earlier, and _goddamn_.”

He laughed, a blush peppering his cheeks as he grinned widely, “Oh, god. Some things never change.”

You tilted your head, “Yeah. Some things never do.”

He looked down at you, time standing still. You slowly stood up, your feet dragging you closer to his figure. You stood near him, your face perched up as he looked down at you. In other situations this would end with him handcuffing you. A part of you longed for that feeling on your wrists, a part of you that you had pushed down years ago. You released a shaky breath, your eyes clouding with lust as he looked down at you.

“You know,” he started, a small smile tugging under his mustache. “I thought about you a lot after you left.”

“Yeah?” you giggled, your hands itching at your sides.

“Yeah,” he nodded, his eyes tracing over your lips. “Call me selfish, but I wanted to be a part of your life.”

“You’ve always been a part of my life,” whispered, winking at him before patting his chest playfully. You failed to remove your hand, your palm sticking to him like glue as you felt his heartbeat.

“That’s not what I meant,” he whispered back, his eyes searching over your face.

In all the scenarios you’d played in your head since you were fifteen, you’d never imagined this one. He shook his head, a part of himself trying to push away the feeling of restriction he’d put on himself in all of the previous encounters between you . You weren’t the same thug delinquent anymore, and he wasn’t the same off-limits older man you’d fantasized about in high school.

You were both two adults standing in front of each other. 

The air thick. 

Thicker and thicker and thicker...

It was like all of the tension built up to a point of overflow, his face dipping down quickly to press your lips against his. You gasped through your nose, your hands immediately reaching up to cup his jaw. His hands wrapped around your waist, his palms pressed flat against your lower back as his lips melded with yours. 

The air cracked like a whip, the energy between you sending shocks up your spine.

You whimpered against his lips, your tongue darting out to slide against his own. You smiled against his mouth, the feeling of his mustache tickling your upper lip making your toes curl in delight. He quickly turned your bodies around, lifting you up and sitting you on the edge of the desk as his kisses became impossibly deeper.

Your head began to swarm with dizziness, an intoxication similar to the last time you were in this office five years ago. Only this time, you weren’t drunk off of cheap wine coolers and dollar beer. You were high off of something else.

He broke from your lips, his mouth dragging across your jaw as his hands gripped your waist tightly. You whimpered once more, quickly biting the inside of your cheek to contain your noises of fulfillment. His lips pressed down your neck, sucking on your pulse point before licking over the skin. 

Your eyes rolled in the back of your head, the scent of heady cologne and Camel cigarettes smothering you as he began to reach behind you, fingers eager to discover a zipper. You chuckled above him, your own fingers aimlessly reaching to unclasp the buttons of his uniform shirt. He groaned against your neck, his hand finally unzipping the backside of your dress. The straps fell off of your shoulders to reveal your bra straps, you skin prickling with want.

You slid his shirt down and off of his arms, groaning in frustration when you discovered his undershirt, “So many layers, Hopper. _Jesus_.”

He laughed heartily, tugging his shirt up and over his head before tossing it onto the floor. You gasped, your hands reaching out to touch his bare chest. You swallowed thickly, licking your lips before leaning forward to press a kiss to his pectoral muscle. He shivered under your touch, hissing as you kissed down to his nipple.

His hands slid your dress down and off of your body, laying it gently on the seat behind him before he looked over you form. You started to laugh, looking down when you remembered how mismatched your undergarments were. 

“That’s embarrassing,” you whispered, shaking your head at your light pink lace bra and navy blue briefs. “Trust me, if I knew...”

“You look beautiful,” he grinned, shaking his head in awe.

You looked up at him with soft eyes, your hands immediately tugging him down for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around you, pressing his groin up against your center as you spread your legs open for him. You moaned into his mouth, the pressure of his bulge against your clit causing you to throb from the inside.

“Oh wow,” you smiled against his lips. “That your gun or you just happy to see me?”

“There’s that little brat I know,” he growled, his hands unfastening his slacks before kicking them off, leaving him in a pair of black boxer briefs. “You know how many times I’ve dreamed about fucking you on this desk?”

You shivered, the thoughts of him arresting you countless times playing in your head like a movie, “You know how many times I _wanted_ you to fuck me on this desk?”

He groaned, his mouth sucking bruises into the swell of your exposed breasts. You reached behind your back to unfasten your bra, tossing it aside so that he could wrap his lips around your nipple. You mewled into his touch, whimpering loudly as he swirled his tongue around the bud, gently tugging it with his teeth as he massaged the other breast in his hand.

“That why you were such a naughty girl?” he growled against you, looking up at you. “Just wanted the chief of police to fuck you in his office?”

You groaned, shaking your head as you squeezed your eyes tightly. He dropped to his knees, spreading your thighs before he slowly slid your underwear off of your legs. He smirked wolfishly, his eyes drinking in the sight of you naked on top of his desk. He pressed a kiss to you inner thigh, his hands rubbing up and down the outside of each limb as his face got closer and closer to your center.

You’d never been this wet in your life, your entire body on fire from his praise and adoration. The way his eyes looked into yours made you gush, your cunt desperate for him in any way you could get him.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” he cursed, his eyes looking over your drenched slit. He shook his head with a smile, reaching a finger up to drag down in between your folds slowly. 

You shivered, your thighs snapping open at the contact as he chuckled, “Jesus fucking Christ, sweetheart. You’re so _fucking_ wet.”

You bucked your hips towards him before he held your waist down, tutting in disapproval, “No patience. You need to learn, baby girl.”

He inched his face closer, his tongue slowly licking up your slit before circling your hardened clit. You released a heavy breath, pleasure zapping through your body as he began to wag his tongue against you. You slid your hand down your body, tangling your fingers into his hair before he wrapped his lips around your bud, sucking around you and making you fall that much deeper into euphoria. 

He took his finger, circling your entrance before delving inside, the sound of your pussy nearing pornographic levels as it took him in without resistance. Your slick had already smeared onto your lower ass and upper thighs, his finger dragging against your walls coaxing more and more wetness from you.

“Jesus, I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on,” you sobbed, tossing your head back as he added a second finger.

“You’re so fucking tight and wet,” he hummed around you, the vibrations of his voice shooting through your core like lightning. “You want my cock?”

You moaned, clenching your jaw as you nodded rapidly, “Fuck, _please_. Gimme you cock, please.”

“Please, _what_?” he commanded, his fingers crooking against your g-spot and causing you to cry out in bliss.

“ _Chief!_ ” you shouted, thrusting your hips into his face.

He quickly removed his fingers and mouth from you, eliciting a tiny whimper from your mouth as your hips chased after the friction. He pushed his underwear down his thighs, pumping his cock as you looked down in between your bodies.

“Fucking _Christ_ ,” you sighed, your mouth parting in awe at the length and girth of his shaft. “I mean...I knew you were packing, but, fuck, I didn’t know. _I didn’t know_.”

He smiled coyly, stepping in between your thighs before placing the tip of his cock in between your folds, rubbing the head up and down your slick with a grunt, “Tell me, sweetheart. Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck,” you sobbed, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and your legs around his waist. “Please, _Chief_. Fuck me, _please_.”

He slid inside of you with a growl, your cunt giving no resistance as he slid all the way to the hilt. You tensed around him, the length of his cock hitting spots within you that you never knew existed. You looked up at him, pulling his mouth down to cover yours in a deep kiss. 

You rolled your hips against him, prompting him to pull out before shoving himself back inside of you. You groaned lowly, his lower stomach rubbing deliciously over your clit as he continued to thrust his hips. His tongue danced with yours, his hands wrapping tightly around your waist as he plunged himself inside of you over and over again. 

Your eyes began to swell with tears, the intensity of his motions sending you up a crest you hadn’t felt in years. Your thighs began to quiver around him, your hips stilling as your pussy began to clench around his cock, sucking him deeper inside of you as you cried out in pleasure.

He continued to push inside of you, his release following after one, two thrusts, spilling his cum against your still quivering walls. Your pussy hugged him tightly in a vice grip, refusing to let him go when he slowly thrusted against you as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

You fell back against the desk, your back landing against some pile of papers that probably had some form of importance. He slumped over you, his hair falling in his face as sweat glistened his forehead. You smiled, reaching down to press a kiss to his head as he slowly pulled himself out of you. You hissed at the loss of contact, your fingers digging into his shoulder as he looked up at you.

“When...when do you go back to Michigan?” he asked, his breathing jagged as he looked down at you, his eyes soft.

“N-Next week,” you stuttered, aftershocks still flooding your core intensely. “Why?”

“You got a place to stay?” he smiled, his eyes creasing as that sly grin covered his face.

“I did, but...I can change my plans,” you whispered, threading your fingers through his hair.

“Okay,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to your neck. “Consider it done.”


End file.
